The invention relates to new diaminopyrazole derivatives, as well as to agents containing these compounds for dyeing keratin fibers.
In the field of dyeing keratin fibers, especially of dyeing hair, oxidation dyes have achieved appreciable importance. The dyeing takes place here by the reaction of certain developer substances with certain coupler substances in the presence of suitable oxidizing agents. As developer substances, especially 2,5-diaminotoluene, 2,5-diaminophenylethyl alcohol, p-aminophenol and 4,5-diaminopyrazole derivatives are used and, as coupler substances, resorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 1-napthol, 3-aminophenol and derivates of m-phenylenediamine may be mentioned.
Oxidation dyes, which are used to dye human hair, must satisfy numerous requirements in addition to dyeing the hair in the desired intensity. For example, the dyes must be safe from a toxicological and dermatological point of view and the hair dyeings achieved must have good light fastness, acid fastness and crocking fastness and not interfere with permanent wave stability. In any case, however, such dyeings, in the absence of the effects of light, rubbing, and chemical agents, must remain stable for a period of at least 4 to 6 weeks. In addition, it is necessary that a broad palette of different color nuances can be produced by combinations of suitable developer substances and coupler substances. Until now, to cover the increasingly important red region, primarily 4-aminophenol was widely used as a developer. The use of certain diaminopyrazole derivatives in oxidation hair dyeing agents is known from the EP-OS 740 931, DE-OS-42 34 886 and EP-OS 0 786 244. However, the requirements, which must be met by oxidation dyes, are not fulfilled in every respect by these compounds. For example, the dyeings obtained in some cases do not have a satisfactory color intensity and/or pure red shades are not obtained. There is therefore a continued need for new developer substances which fulfill the aforementioned requirements particularly well.
For this purpose, it has now surprisingly been found that new diaminopyrazole derivates of the general Formula (I) fulfill the requirements imposed on developer substances particularly well. For example, color nuances, which are exceedingly intensive, light fast and wash fast, are obtained using these developer substances with most of the known coupler substances.
The object of the present invention therefore are diaminopyrazole derivatives of the general formula (I) or their physiologically tolerated, water soluble salts with inorganic or organic acids 
wherein
R1 represents a C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C4 hydroxyalkyl group, a C3-C4 dihydroxyalkyl group or a C2-C6 alkoxy (C1-C2) alkyl group, a phenyl group, a benzyl group or a substituted benzyl group;
R2 and R3 independently of one another are hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a hydroxy (C2-C4) alkyl group, a dihydroxy (C3-C4) alkyl group or a C2-C4 alkoxy (C1-C2) alkyl group or R2 and R3, together with the nitrogen, form a 4-member to 8-member heteroaliphatic ring;
R4 represents hydrogen or a C1-C6 alkyl group;
R5 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl group, an unsaturated C2-C6 alkyl group, a hydroxy (C2-C4) alkyl group, a dihydroxy (C3-C4) alkyl group, an amino (C2-C4) alkyl group, a dimethylamino (C2-C4) alkyl group, an acetylamino (C2-C4) alkyl group, a methoxy (C2-C4) alkyl group, an ethoxy (C2-C4) alkyl group, a C1-C4 cyanoalkyl group, a carboxy (C1-C4) alkyl group or an aminocarbonyl (C1-C4) alkyl group;
R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 independently of one another represent hydrogen, a halogen atom (F, Cl, Br, I), a cyano group, a hydroxy group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a hydroxy (C2-C4) alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a C1-C4 alkylthioether group, a mercapto group, a nitro group, an amino group, a (C1-C4) alkylamino group, a hydroxy (C2-C4) alkylamino group, a di(C1-C4) alkylamino group, a di(hydroxy(C2-C4)alkyl) amino group, a (dihydroxy(C3-C4)alkyl) amino group, a (hydroxy(C2-C4)alkyl)-(C1-C4)alkylamino group, a trifluoromethyl group, a xe2x80x94C(O)H group, a xe2x80x94C(O)CH3 group, a xe2x80x94C(O)CF3 group, an xe2x80x94Si(CH3)3 group, a hydroxy(C2-C4) alkyl group or a dihydroxy(C3-C4) alkyl group or two adjacent R6 to R10 groups form an xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 bond.
As compounds of Formula (I), the following may be mentioned by way of example:
2-isopropyl-5-phenylaminomethyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 4-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-phenol, 3-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-phenol, 5-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-2-methyl-phenol, 5[(3,4-dimethoxy-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-isopropyl -2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 2-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-4-nitro-phenol, 5-[(3-amino-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-isopropyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 5-[(4-amino-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-isopropyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 5[(4-amino-2 or 3-methyl-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-isopropyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 2-{5 or 6-amino-2 or 3-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-phenyl}-ethanol, 2-{4-amino-2-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-phenoxy}-ethanol, 5-[(4-dimethylamino-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-isopropyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 2-{4,5-diamino-3-[(3-amino-phenylamino)-methyl]-pyrazole-1-yl}-ethanol, 2-{4,5-diamino-3-[(4-amino-phenylamino)-methyl]-pyrazole-1-yl}-ethanol, 2-{4,5-diamino-3-[(4-amino-2-methyl-phenylamino)-methyl]-pyrazole-1-yl}-ethanol, 2-(4,5-diamino-3-{[4-amino-2-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-phenylamino]-methyl}-pyrazole-1-yl)-ethanol, 2-{4,5-diamino-3-[(4-dimethylamino-phenylamino)-methyl]-pyrazole-1-yl}-ethanol, 2-[4,5-diamino-3-(benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-aminomethyl)-pyrazole-1-yl]ethanol, 4-chloro-2-{[4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl]-amino}-phenol, 2-(4,5-diamino-3-phenylaminomethyl-pyrazole-1-yl)-ethanol, 4-{[4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl]-amino} phenol, 3-{[4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl]-amino}-phenol, 5-{[4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl]-amino}-2-methyl-phenol, 2-{[4,5-diamino-3-[(3,4-dimethoxy-phenylamino)-methyl]-pyrazole-1-yl}-ethanol, 2-{[4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl]-amino}-4-nitro-phenol, 2-(4-methyl-benzyl)-5-phenylaminomethyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 2-benzyl-5-phenylaminomethyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 2-methyl-5-phenylaminomethyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 2-phenyl-5-phenylaminomethyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 2-t-butyl-5-phenyl-aminomethyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 5-[(4-amino-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-(4-methyl-benzyl)-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 5-[(4-amino-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-benzyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 4-[(4,5-diamino-1-(4-methyl-benzyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]phenol, 4-[(4,5-diamino-1-benzyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-phenol.
Preferred are compounds of Formula (I), in which (i) R2 and R3 represent hydrogen and R1 represents a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C2-C4 hydroxyalkyl group, a benzyl group or a methylbenzyl group and/or (ii) R2, R3, R4 and R5 represent hydrogen and R1 represents a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C2-C4 hydroxyalkyl group, a benzyl group or a methylbenzyl group, and/or (iii) R2, R3, R4 and R5 represent hydrogen and R1 represents a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C2-C4 hydroxyalkyl group, a benzyl group or a methylbenzyl group, and at least one of the R6 to R10 groups is a hydroxy group or an amino group, while the remaining R6 to R10 groups are hydrogen.
In particular, the following compounds or their salts with inorganic or organic acids may be mentioned:
4-{[4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl]-amino}-phenol, 2-{4,5-diamino-3-[(4-amino-phenylamino)-methyl]-pyrazole-1-yl}-ethanol, 2-(4,5-diamino-3-phenylaminomethyl-pyrazole-1-yl)-ethanol, 2-isopropyl-5-phenylaminomethyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 2-{4,5-diamino-3-[(3-amino-phenylamino)-methyl]-pyrazole-1-yl}-ethanol, 2-{4,5-diamino-3-[(4-amino-2-methyl-phenylamino)-methyl]-pyrazole-1-yl}-ethanol, 2-{4,5-diamino-3-[(4-amino-3-methyl-phenylamino)-methyl]-pyrazole-1-yl}-ethanol, 2-(4,5-diamino-3-{[4-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-phenylamino]-methyl}-pyrazole-1-yl)-ethanol, 2-(4,5-diamino-3-{[4-amino-3-(2-hydroxyethyl)-phenylamino]-methyl}-pyrazole-1-yl)-ethanol, 2-{4,5-diamino-3-[(4-dimethylamino-phenylamino)-methyl]-pyrazole-1-yl}-ethanol, 2-[4,5-diamino-3-(benzo[1,3 ]dioxol-5-ylaminomethyl)-pyrazole-1-yl]-ethanol, 4-chloro-2-{[4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl]-amino}-phenol, 3-{[4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl]-amino}-phenol, 5-{[4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl]-amino}-2-methyl-phenol, 2-{4,5-diamino-3-[(3,4-dimethoxy-phenylamino)-methyl]-pyrazole-1-yl}-ethanol, 2-{[4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl]-amino}-4-nitro-phenol, 4-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-phenol, 3-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-phenol, 5-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-2-methyl-phenol, 5-[(3,4-dimethoxy-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-isopropyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 2-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-4-nitro-phenol, 5-[(3-amino-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-isopropyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 5-[(4-amino-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-isopropyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 5-[(4-amino-2-methyl-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-isopropyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 5-[(4-amino-3-methyl-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-isopropyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine, 2-{5-amino-2-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-phenyl}-ethanol, 2-{6-amino-3-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-phenyl}-ethanol, 2-{4-amino-2-[(4,5-diamino-1-isopropyl-1H-pyrazole-3-ylmethyl)-amino]-phenoxy}-ethanol and 5-[(4-dimethylamino-phenylamino)-methyl]-2-isopropyl-2H-pyrazole-3,4-diamine.
The compounds of Formula (I) may be used as free bases, as well as in the form of their physiologically tolerated salts with inorganic or organic acids, such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, lactic acid or citric acid.
The inventive diaminobenzene derivatives of Formula (I) can be synthesized using known methods. The inventive compounds can be synthesized, for example, by a reductive amination of a substituted pyrazole of Formula (II) 
with an amine of Formula (III) 
in which
Ra represents a protective group, as described, for example, in the chapter xe2x80x9cProtective groupsxe2x80x9d in Organic Synthesis, Chapter 7, Wiley Interscience, 1991,
Rb represents NR2Ra or NR2R3,
and the R1 to R10 groups have the meanings given in Formula (I), the protective group subsequently being split off.
The inventive diaminopyrazole derivatives of Formula (I) are readily soluble in water and make possible dyeings with a high color intensity and excellent color fastness, especially as far as the light fastness, wash fastness and resistance to crocking are concerned. Furthermore, the compounds of Formula (I) furthermore have an excellent shelf life, particularly as components of the dyeing agents described below.
A further object of the present invention therefore are agents for the oxidative dyeing of keratin fibers, such as hair, fur, feathers or wool, especially human hair, on the basis of a combination of developer and coupler substances, which contain, as developer substance, at least one diaminopyrazole derivative of Formula (I).
The diaminopyrazole derivative of Formula (I) is contained in the inventive dyeing agent in an amount of about 0.005 to 20 percent by weight, an amount of 0.01 to 5 percent by weight and especially of 0.1 5o 2.5 percent by weight being preferred.
As coupler substances, preferably N-(3-dimethylamino-phenyl)-urea, 2,6-diamino-pyridine, 2-amino-4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-anisole, 2,4-diamino-1-fluoro-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-methoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-ethoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-di[(2-hydroxy-ethyl)amino]-1,5-dimethoxybenzene, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxy-pyridine, 3-amino-6-methoxy-2-(methylamino)-pyridine, 2,6-diamino-3,5-dimethoxy-pyridine, 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxy-pyridine, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-benzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(3-hydroxy-propoxy)-benzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(3-methoxypropoxy)-benzene, 1-(2-aminoethoxy)-2,4-diaminobenzene, 2-amino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-4-methylaminobenzene, 2,4-diaminophenoxyacetic acid, 3-[(di(s-hydroxy-ethyl)amino]-aniline, 4-amino-2-di[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-ethoxybenzene, 5-methyl-2-( 1-methylethyl)-phenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-aniline, 3-[(2-aminoethyl)-amino]-aniline, 1,3-di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-propane, di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-methane, 1,3-diamino-2,4-dimethoxybenzene, 2,6-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-toluene, 4-hydroxyindole, 3-dimethylamino-phenol, 3-diethylamino-phenol, 5-amino-2-methyl-phenol, 5-amino-4-fluoro-2-methyl-phenol, 5-amino-4-methoxy-2-methyl-phenol, 5-amino-4-ethoxy-2-methyl-phenol, 3-amino-2,4-dichloro-phenol, 3-amino-2-methyl-phenol, 3-amino-2-chloro-6-methyl-phenol, 3-amino-phenol, 2-[(3-hydroxyphenyl)-amino]-acetamide, 5-[(2-hydroxy-ethyl)amino]-2-methyl-phenol, 3-[(2-hydroxy-ethyl)amino]-phenol, 3-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]-phenol, 5-amino-2-ethyl-phenol, 2-(4-amino-2-hydroxyphenoxy)-ethanol, 5-[(3-hydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methyl-phenol, 3-[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)-amino]-2-methyl-phenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-2-methyl-phenol, 2-amino-3-hydroxy-pyridine, 5-amino-4-chloro-2-methyl-phenol, 1-naphthol, 1,5-dihydroxy-naphthalene, 1,7-dihydroxy-naphthalene, 2,3-dihydroxy-naphthalene, 2,7-dihydroxy-naphthalene, 2-methyl-1-naphthol-acetate, 1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1-chloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene, 2-chloro-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,2-dichloro-3,5-dihydroxy-4-methylbenzene, 1,5-dichloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene, 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene, 1,3-dihydroxy-2,4-dimethylbenzene, 3,4-methylenedioxy-phenol, 3,4-methylenedioxy-aniline, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,3-benzodioxol, 6-bromo-1-hydroxy-3,4-methylenedioxy-benzene, 3,4-diamino-benzoic acid, 3,4-dihydro-6-hydroxy-1,4(2H)-benzoxazine, 6-amino-3,4-dihydro-1,4(2H)-benzoxazine, 3-methyl-1-phenyl-5-pyrazolone, 5,6-dihydroxy-indole, 5,6-dihydroxy-indoline, 4-hydroxy-indole, 5-hydroxy-indole, 6-hydroxy-indole, 7-hydroxy-indole and 2,3-indolindione, or their salts come into consideration.
Although the advantageous properties of the diaminopyrazole derivatives of the general Formula (I), which are described here, suggest that these be used as the only developer substance, it is, of course, also possible to use the diaminopyrazole derivatives of the general Formula (I) together with known developer substances, such as 1,4-diaminobenzene (p-phenylenediamine), 1,4-diamino-2-methylbenzene (p-toluylenediamine), 1,4-diamino-2,6-dimethylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-2,5-dimethylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-2,3-dimethylbenzene, 2-chloro-1,4-diaminobenzene, 4-phenylamino-aniline, 4-dimethylamino-aniline, 4-diethylamino-aniline, 4-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-aniline, 4-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]-aniline, 4-[(3-hydroxypropyl)amino]-aniline, 1,4-diamino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-benzene, 1,4-diamino-2-(1-hydroxyethyl)-benzene, 1,4-diamino-2-(1-methylethyl)-benzene, 1,3-bis[(4-aminophenyl)-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-propanol, 1,8-bis(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,6-dioxaoctane, 4-amino-phenol, 4-amino-3-methyl-phenol, 4-methylamino-phenol, 4-amino-2-(aminomethyl)-phenol, 4-amino-2-[(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]methyl-phenol, 4-amino-2-(methoxy-methyl)-phenol, 4-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-phenol, 5-amino-salicylic acid, 2,5-diamino-pyridine, 2,4,5,6-tetraamino-pyrimidine, 2,5,6-triamino-4-(1H)-pyrimidone, 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(1-methylethyl)-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-[(4-methyl-phenyl)methyl]-1H-pyrazole, 1-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-4,5-diamino-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazole, 2-amino-phenol, 2-amino-6-methyl-phenol and 2-amino-5-methyl-phenol or their salts.
The coupler and developer substances may be contained in the inventive dyeing agents by themselves or in admixture with one another, the total amount of coupler substances and of developer substances in the inventive dyeing agent (based on the total amount of the dyeing agent) in each case being 0.005 to 20 percent by weight, preferably about 0.01 to 5 percent by weight and particularly 0.1 to 2.5 percent by weight.
The total amount of the combination of the developer and coupler substances, contained in the dyeing agent described here, preferably is about 0.01 to 20 percent by weight, an amount of about 0.02 to 10 percent by weight and, in particular, 0.2 to 6 percent by weight being particularly preferred. The developer substances and coupler substances are generally used in about equimolar amounts; however, it is not, however, disadvantageous if the developer substances or the coupler substances are present in this regard in a certain excess.
Moreover, the inventive dyeing agent may additionally contain other dye components, such as 6-amino-2-methylphenol and 2-amino-5-methylphenol.
The compounds of Formula (I) can of course also be used in combination with conventional substantive anionic, cationic, zwitterionic or nonionic dyes. The preferred anionic dyes include, for example, 6-hydroxy-5-[(4-sulfophenyl)azo]-2-naphthalene disodium sulfonate (CI15985; Food Yellow No. 3; FDandC Yellow No. 6), 2,4-dinitro-1-naphthol-7-disodium sulfonate (CI10316; Acid Yellow No. 1; Food Yellow No. 1), 2-(indane-1,3-dione-2-yl)quinoline-x,x-sulfonate (mixture of mono and disulfonate) (CI47005; DandC Yellow No. 10; Food Yellow No. 13, Acid Yellow No. 3), 5-hydroxy-1-(4-sulfophenyl)-4-[(4-sulfophenyl)azo]-pyrazole-3-trisodium carbonate (CI19140; Food Yellow No. 4; Acid Yellow No. 23), 9-(2-carboxyphenyl)-6-hydroxy-3H-xanthene-3-one (CI45350; Acid Yellow No. 73; DandC Yellow No. 8), 5-[(2,4-dinitro-phenyl)amino]-2-phenylamino-sodium benzenesulfonate (CI10385; Acid Orange No. 3), 4-[(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)azo]-monosodium benzenesulfonate (CI14270; Acid Orange No. 6), 4-[(2-hydroxynaphth-1-yl)azo]-sodium benzenesulfonate (CI15510; Acid Orange No. 7), 4-[(2,4-dihydroxy-3-[(2,4-dimethylphenyl)azo]phenyl)azo]-sodium benzenesulfonate (CI20170; Acid Orange No. 24), 4-hydroxy-3-[(4-sulfonaphth-1-yl)azo]-1-naphthalene-disodium sulfonate (CI14720; Acid Red No. 14), 6-hydroxy-5-[(4-sulfonaphth-1-yl)azo]-2,4-naphthalene-trisodium disulfonate (CI16255; Ponceau 4R; Acid Red No. 18), 3-hydroxy-4-[(4-sulfonaphth-1-yl)azo]-2,7-naphthalene-trisodium disulfonate (CI16185; Acid Red No. 27), 8-amino-1-hydroxy-2-(phenylazo)-3,6-naphthalene-disodium disulfonate (CI17200; Acid Red No. 33), 5-(acetylamino)-4-hydroxy-3-[(2-methylphenyl)-azo]-2,7-naphthalene-disodium disulfonate (CI18065; Acid Red No. 35), 2-(3-hydroxy-2,4,5,7-tetraiod-dibenzopyran-6-one-9-yl)-disodium benzoic acid (CI45430; Acid Red No. 51), the internal salt of N-[6-(diethylamino)-9-(2,4-disulfophenyl)-3H-xanthene-3-ylidene]-N-ethylethane aminium hydroxide, sodium (CI45100; Acid Red No. 52), 8-[(4-(phenylazo)-phenyl)azo]-7-naphthol-1,3-disodium disulfonate (CI27290; Acid Red No. 73), 2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2,7xe2x80x2-tetrabromo-3xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dihydroxyspiro[isobenzofuran-1(3H),9xe2x80x2-[9H]xanthene]-3-one-disodium (CI45380; Acid Red No. 87), 2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2,7xe2x80x2-tetrabromo-4,5,6,7-tetrachloro-3xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dihydroxyspiro[isobenzofuran-1(3H),9xe2x80x2[9H]xanthene]-3-one-disodium (CI45410; Acid Red N. 92), 3xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-4xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-diiodospiro-[isobenzofuran-1(3H),9xe2x80x2(9H)-xanthene)-3-one-disodium (CI45425; Acid Red No. 95), (2-sulfophenyl)di[4-(ethyl((4-sulfophenyl)methyl)amino)-phenyl]-carbenium-disodium, betaine (CI42090; Acid Blue No. 9; FDandC Blue No. 1), 1,4-bis[(2-sulfo-4-methylphenyl)amino]-9,10-anthraquinone-disodium (CI61570; Acid Green No. 25), the internal salt of bis[4-(dimethylamino)-phenyl]-(3,7-disulfo-2-hydroxy-naphth-1-yl)carbenium, monosodium (CI44090; Food Green No. 4; Acid Green No. 50), the internal salt of bis[4-(diethylamino)phenyl](2,4-disulfophenyl)-carbenium, sodium (2:1) (CI42045; Food Blue No. 3; Acid Blue No. 1), the internal salt of bis[4-(diethylamino)phenyl](5-hydroxy-2,4-disulfophenyl)-carbenium, calcium salt (2:1) (CI42051; Acid Blue No. 3), 1-amino-4-(cyclohexylamino)-9,10-anthraquinone-2-sodium sulfonate (CI62045; Acid Blue No. 62), 2-(1,3-dihydro-3-oxo-5-sulfo-2H-indole-2-ylidene)-2,3-dihydro-3-oxo-1H-indole-5-disodium sulfonate (CI73015; Acid Blue No. 74), the internal salt of 9-(2-carboxyphenyl)-3-[(2-methylphenyl)-amino]-6-[(2-methyl-4-sulfophenyl)amino]xanthylium, monosodium (CI45190; Acid Violet No. 9), 1-hydroxy-4-[(4-methyl-2-sulfophenyl)amino]-9,10-anthraquinone sodium (CI60730; DandC Violet No. 2; Acid Violet No. 43), bis[3-nitro-4-[(4-phenylamino)-3-sulfo-phenylamino]-phenyl]-sulfone (CI10410; Acid Brown No. 13), 5-amino-4-hydroxy-6-[(4-nitrophenyl)azo]-3-(phenylazo)-2,7-naphthalene disodium disulfonate (CI20470; Acid Black No. 1), 3-hydroxy-4-[(2-hydroxynaphth-1-yl)azo]-7-nitro-1-naphthalene sulfonate chromium complex (3:2) (CI15711; Acid Black No. 52), 3-[(2,4-dimethyl-5-sulfophenyl)azo]-4-hydroxy-1-naphthalene disodium sulfonate (CI14700; Food Red No. 1; Ponceau SX; FDandC Red No. 4), 4-(acetylamino)-5-hydroxy-6-[(7-sulfo-4-[(4-sulfophenyl)azo]naphth-1-yl)azo]-1,7-naphthalene tetrasodium disulfonate (CI28440; Food Black No. 1) and 3-hydroxy-4-(3-methyl-5-oxo-1-phenyl-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole-4-ylazo)-naphthalene-1-sodium sulfonate chromium complex (Acid Red No. 195).
The preferred cationic dyes include, for example, 9-(dimethylamino)-benzo[a]phenoxazine-7-ium-chloride (CI51175; Basic Blue No. 6), di[4-(diethylamino)phenyl][4-(ethylamino)naphthyl]carbenium chloride (CI42595; Basic Blue No. 7), 3,7-di(dimethylamino)phenothiazine-5-ium-chloride (CI52015; Basic Blue No. 9), di[4-(dimethylamino)phenyl][4-(phenylamino)naphthyl]carbenium-chloride (CI44045; Basic Blue No. 26), 2-[(4-(ethyl(2-hydroxyethyl)amino)phenyl)azo]-6-methoxy-3-methyl-benzothiazolium-methylsulfate (CI11154; Basic Blue No. 41), 8-amino-2-bromo-5-hydroxy-4-imino-6-[(3-(trimethylammonio)phenyl)amino]-1(4H)-naphthalenone chloride (CI56059; Basic Blue No. 99), bis[4-(dimethylamino)-phenyl][4-(methylamino)phenyl]carbenium chloride (CI42535; Basic Violet No. 1), tris(4-amino-3-methylphenyl)-carbenium chloride (CI42520; Basic Violet No. 2), tris[4-(dimethylamino)phenyl]carbenium-chloride (CI42555; Basic Violet No. 3), 2-[3,6-(diethylamino)dibenzopyranium-9-yl]-benzoic acid chloride (CI45170; Basic Violet No. 10), di(4-aminophenyl)(4-amino-3-methylphenyl)carbenium-chloride (CI42510; Basic Violet No. 14), 1,3-bis[(2,4-diamino-5-methylphenyl)azo]-3-methylbenzene (CI21010; Basic Brown No. 4), 1-[(4-aminophenyl)azo]-7-(trimethylammonio)-2-naphthol-chloride (CI12250; Basic Brown No. 16), 1-[(4-amino-2-nitrophenyl)azo]-7-(trimethylammonio)-2-naphthol-chloride (CI12251; Basic Brown No. 17), 1-[(4-amino-3-nitro-phenyl)azo]-7-(trimethylammonio)-2-naphthol-chloride (CI12251; Basic Brown No. 17), 3,7-diamino-2,8-dimethyl-5-phenyl-phenazinium-chloride (CI50240; Basic Red No. 2), 1,4-dimethyl-5-[(4-(dimethylamino)phenyl)azo]-1,2,4-triazolium-chloride (CI11055; Basic Red No. 22), 2-hydroxy-1-[(2-methoxy-phenyl)azo]-7-(trimethylammonio)-naphthalene-chloride (CI12245; Basic Red No. 76), 2-[2-((2,4-dimethoxy-phenyl)amino)ethenyl]-1,3,3-trimethyl-3H-indole-1-ium-chloride (CI48055; Basic Yellow No. 11), 3-methyl-1-phenyl-4-[(3-(trimethylammonio)phenyl)-azo]-pyrazole-5-one-chloride (CI12719; Basic Yellow No. 57) and bis[4-(diethylamino)phenyl]phenylcarbenium-hydrogen sulfate (1:1) (CI42040; Basic Green No. 1).
As suitable nonionic dye (especially to improve color leveling and to produce special nuances), the following may be mentioned, for example: 1-amino-2-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-5-nitrobenzene (HC Yellow No. 5), 1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-2-[(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-5-nitrobenzene (HC Yellow No. 4), 1-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene (HC Yellow No. 2), 2-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-methoxy-5-nitrobenzene, 2-amino-3-nitro-phenol, 1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-3-methylamino-4-nitrobenzene, 2,3-(dihydroxy-propoxy)-3-methylamino-4-nitrobenzene, 2-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-5-nitrophenol (HC Yellow No. 11), 3-[(2-amino-ethyl)amino]-1-methoxy-4-nitrobenzene-hydrochloride (HC Yellow No. 9), 1-[(2-ureidoethyl)amino]-4-nitrobenzene, 4-[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-3-nitro-1-trifluoromethylbenzene (HC Yellow No. 6), 1-chloro-2,4-bis-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-5-nitrobenzene (HC Yellow No. 10), 4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-nitro-1-methylbenzene, 1-chloro-4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-nitrobenzene (HC Yellow No. 12), 4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-nitro-1-trifluoromethylbenzene (HC Yellow No. 13), 4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-3-nitrobenzonitrile (HC Yellow No. 14), 4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-nitro-benzamide (HC Yellow No. 15), 1-amino-4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene (HC Red No. 7), 2-amino-4,6-dinitro-phenol, 2-ethylamino-4,6-dinitrophenol, 4-amino-2-nitro-diphenylamine (HC Red No. 1), 1-amino-4-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene-hydrochloride (HC Red No. 13), 1-amino-5-chloro-4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene, 4-amino-1-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene (HC Red No. 3), 4-amino-3-nitrophenol, 4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-3-nitrophenol, 1-[(2-aminoethyl)amino]-4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-2-nitrobenzene (HC Orange No. 2), 4-(2,3-dihydroxy-propoxy)-1-[(2-hydroxy-ethyl)armino]-2-nitrobenzene (HC Orange No. 3), 1-amino-5-chloro-4-[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene (HC Red No. 10), 5-chloro-1,4-[di(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene (HC Red No. 11), 2-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-4,6-dinitro-phenol, 4-ethylamino-3-nitrobenzoic acid, 2-[(4-amino-2-nitrophenyl)amino]-benzoic acid, 2-chloro-6-methylamino-4-nitrophenol, 2-chloro-6-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-4-nitrophenol, 2-chloro-6-ethylamino-4-nitrophenol, 2-amino-6-chloro-4-nitrophenol, 4-[(3-hydroxypropyl)amino]-3-nitrophenol, 2,5-diamino-6-nitropyridine, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-nitroquinoxaline, 7-amino-3,4-dihydro-6-nitro-2H-1,4-benzooxazine (HC Red No. 14), 1,4-bis[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene, 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-nitro-4-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-benzene (HC Blue No. 2), 1-amino-3-methyl-4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-6-nitrobenzene (HC Violet No. 1), 4-[ethyl-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene-hydrochloride (HC Blue No. 12), 4-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene (HC Blue No. 11), 1-[(2,3-dihydroxy-propyl)amino]-4-[methyl-(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-2-nitrobenzene (HC Blue No. 10), 1-[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-4-[ethyl-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene-hydrochloride (HC Blue No. 9), 1-(3-hydroxypropylamino)-4-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene (HC Violet No. 2), 1-methylamino-4-[methyl-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene (HC Blue No. 6), 2-((4-amino-2-nitrophenyl)amino)-5-dimethyl-amino-benzoic acid (HC Blue No. 13), 1,4-di[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-9,10-anthraquinone, 1-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-4-methylamino-9,10-anthraquinone (CI61505, Disperse Blue No. 3), 2-[(2-aminoethyl)amino]-9,10-anthraquinone (HC Orange No. 5), 1-hydroxy-4-[(4-methyl-2-sulfo-phenyl)amino]-9,10-anthraquinone, 1-[(3-aminopropyl)amino]-4-methyl-amino-9,10-anthraquinone (HC Blue No. 8), 1-[(3-aminopropyl)amino]-9,10-anthraquinone (HC Red No. 8), 1,4-diamino-2-methoxy-9,10-anthraquinone (CI62015, Disperse Red No. 11, Solvent Violet No. 26), 1,4-dihydroxy-5,8-bis[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-9,10-anthraquinone (CI62500, Disperse Blue No. 7, Solvent Blue No. 69), 1-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-methyl-4-[(4-nitrophenyl)azo]-benzene (CI11210, Disperse Red No. 17), 4-[(4-amino-phenyl)azo]-1-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-methylbenzene (HC Yellow No. 7), 2,6-diamino-3-[(pyridine-3-yl)azo]-pyridine, 2-((4-(acetylamino)phenyl)-azo)-4-methylphenol (CI11855; Disperse Yellow No. 3).
Of the group of substantive dyes, the following are mentioned especially: 2-amino-4,6-dinitrophenol, 2-ethylamino-4,6-dinitrophenyl, 2-((2-hydroxy-ethyl)amino)-4,6-dinitrophenol and dyes of the general formula (IV) 
in which R is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, or hydroxymethyl.
The total concentration of substantive dye in the inventive agent is about 0.1 to 10 percent by weight and preferably 0.1 to 5 percent by weight.
Of course, if the coupler and developer substances, as well as the other components of the dye are bases, they can also be used in the form of their physiologically tolerated salts with organic or inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid. On the other hand, if they have aromatic OH groups, they can be used in the form of salts with bases, such as alkali phenolates.
The above-described, inventive combinations of compounds of Formula (I) with oxidative hair dye precursors (developer and coupler substances) and/or substantive dyes, are applied in a suitable dye carrier composition for the dyeing.
Moreover, the dyeing agents may contain other conventional additives, for example, antioxidants such as ascorbic acid, thioglycolic acid or sodium sulfite, as well as perfume oils, penetrants, buffer systems, complexing agents, preservatives, wetting agents, emulsifiers, thickeners and care materials.
The inventive dyeing agent may be prepared in the form of a solution, particularly an aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic solution. However, a cream, a gel or an emulsion is particularly preferred form of preparation. Their composition represents a mixture of dye components with additives, which are customary for such preparations.
Customary additives for solutions, creams, emulsions or gels are, for example, solvents, such as water, low molecular weight aliphatic alcohols, such as ethanol, propanol or isopropanol, glycerin or glycols, 1,2-propylene glycol, moreover, wetting agents or emulsifiers from the classes of anionic, cationic, amphoteric or nonionic surface active substances, such as fatty alcohol sulfates, ethoxylated fatty alcohol sulfates, alkyl sulfonates, alkylbenzenesulfonates, alkyltrimethylammonium salts, alkylbetaines, ethoxylated fatty alcohols, ethoxylated nonylphenols, fatty acid alkanolamides and ethoxylated fatty esters, furthermore, thickeners, such as higher molecular weight fatty alcohols, starch, cellulose derivatives, petrolatum, paraffin oil and fatty acids, as well as care materials, such as cationic resins, lanolin derivatives, cholesterol, pantothenic acid and betaine. The components mentioned are used in amounts customary for such purposes. For example, the wetting agents and emulsifiers are used in concentrations of about 0.1 to 30 percent by weight, the thickeners in an amount of about 0.1 to 30 percent by weight and the care materials in a concentration of about 0.1 to 5.0 percent by weight.
The ready-for-use, inventive dyeing agent is prepared by mixing the dye carrier compositions with an oxidizing agent directly before use.
As oxidizing agent, mainly hydrogen peroxide or its addition compounds with urea, melamine, sodium borate or sodium carbonate in the form of a 1 to 12 percent, preferably a 3 to 6 percent, aqueous solution come into consideration. The ratio by weight of hair dyeing agent to oxidizing agent preferably is about 5:1 to 1:3 and particularly 1:1 to 1:2 here. Larger amounts of oxidizing agents are used especially for higher dye concentrations in the hair-dyeing agent or if the hair is to be bleached more at the same time. In principle, however, instead of the aforementioned oxidizing agent, it is also possible to use oxygen from the air to oxidize the dye.
When the dye carrier composition (the pH of which is about 6 to 11.5) is mixed with the mostly acidic oxidizing agent (the pH of which is about 2 to 6.5), the pH of the ready-for-use hair-dyeing agent adjusts itself to a value, which is determined by the amount of alkali in the dye carrier composition and the amount of acid in the oxidizing agent, as well as by the mixing ratio. Depending on the composition, the inventive dyeing agent is weakly acidic, neutral or alkaline and, in the ready-for-use state, has a pH of about 3 to 11 and preferably of about 5 to 10. The adjustment to a basic pH is made preferably with ammonia. However, organic amines, such as 2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol, tris(hydroxymethyl)amino-methane, monoethanolamine and triethanolamine, or also inorganic bases, such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide may also be used. For adjusting the pH to an acidic range, inorganic or organic acids, such as phosphoric acid, acetic acid, lactic acid, ascorbic acid, citric acid or tartaric acid come into consideration.
Subsequently, an amount of this mixture, which depends on the fullness of the hair, is sufficient to dye it and generally is about 60 to 200 gram, is applied on the hair and allowed to act for about 10 to 45 minutes and preferably 30 minutes at 10xc2x0 to 50xc2x0 C. and preferably at 30xc2x0 to 40xc2x0 C., after which the hair is rinsed with water and dried. Optionally, at the end of this rinsing, the hair is washed with a shampoo and possibly given another rinse with a weak organic acid, such as citric or tartaric acid. Subsequently, the hair is dried.
The inventive hair dyeing agents, which contain diaminopyrazole derivatives of Formula (I) as developer substance, make hair dyeings possible, with outstanding color fastness, especially as far as the light fastness, laundering fastness and resistance to crocking are concerned. With regard to the dyeing characteristics, the inventive dyeing agents, depending on the nature and composition of the dye components, offer a wide palette of different color nuances, which extend from blond over brown, purple, violet to blue and black color shades. Pure red shades are also possible. The color shades are distinguished particularly by their high color intensity. The very good dyeing properties of the inventive hair dyeing agents are furthermore distinguished in that they permit tinting of gray, chemically not damaged hair without any problems and with a good covering power.